I. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to liquefied gas storage containers and, in particular, the present invention is concerned with filling devices for dwelling liquefied gas containers.
II. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years there has been a concern by the public for protecting the filling devices for dwelling related liquefied gas storage containers such as are used in mobile homes and the like. A damaged filling device can result in the leakage of gas with a resulting loss in valuable energy resources and considerable expense. Recently laws have been passed requiring that dwelling filling devices for liquefied gas be secured in a locked container accessible only by a key owned by the utility which provides the liquefied gas. This lock box provides protection for the filling device from vandalism and accidental damage, but requires the use of a bulkhead mounted receptacle including a check valve connected to conduit extending between the receptacle and the storage tank. The receptacle includes a threaded fitting to which a quick attach coupling is coupled for filling the liquefied gas container from a tanker. Frequent coupling and uncoupling of the tanker to the receptacle often results in rotation of the receptacle relative to container wall to which it it mounted. This rotation results in a loosening of the receptacle which can cause a leakage of gas. Examples of bulkhead mounted valves are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 661,671; 2,745,432; and 2,959,188. These patents are relevant to the Applicant's invention in that they represent the closest prior art for bulkhead mounted valves.
III. Prior Art Statement
The aforementioned prior art, in the opinion of the Applicant and the Applicant's Attorney represents the closest prior art of which the Applicant and his Attorney are aware.